Daily Lives of Megurine Luka
by Shiranui-kun
Summary: UPDATE CHP BARU PLUS PROFILE KARAKTER! Kehidupan seorang wanita dewasa memang berat, apalagi kehidupan sehari-hari Luka yang belum lama menjadi dokter. Saksikan rutinitas Luka dengan Miku teman(?) seapartemennya dan orang-orang disekitarnya yang terbukti HILARIOUS ! ! AND FULL OF MADNESS! ! Also, if you like my work, please support it :) this fic contain a little bit of yuri.
1. Act 1: Summer Heat

Wahoo~ Shiranui desu. (Za Atarashi Author~)

Untuk fic kali ini saya menampilkan fic komedi vocaloid yang bersetting Adult Life, Gak parah banget atau super ecchi semacamnya kok, cuma Daily Life kehidupan Luka sebagai dokter/wanita dewasa biasa (=A=);

Uhmm kita mulai aja ya~

Disclamer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punya Yamaha dan Crypton

* * *

"Summer", 8 Agustus 2014, 08:00 AM.

Minnngggg~~~ Minnngggg~~~ Minnngggg~~~

Minnngggg~~~ Minnngggg~~~

Minnngggg~~~

Ahhhh Musim Panas, musim yang paling yang aku benci. Bagaimana tidak? Diluar panas, aktivitas sehari-hari menjadi terganggu, selain itu bunyi serangga cicada di luar sangat~~ amat~~ mengganggu telingaku. Ahhh betapa bencinya aku dengan musim ini. Beruntung aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang disana disediakan AC. Ditambah lagi, berat badanku pasti semakin bertambah karena aku jarang melakukan aktivitas dan olahraga di musim ini. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah tidur terlentang diatas kasurku dan menikmati dinginnya hembusan angin dari AC kamarku.

Ahh, ngomong-ngomong namaku **Luka, Megurine Luka. **Umurku 29 tahun, belum lama lulus kuliah kedokteran dan mulai membuka klinik kecil di seberang jalan apartemenku, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot naik kereta atau naik bus. Saat ini kepaksa masuk fiction seorang author amatir sok imut, padahal dirinya cowok. Ahh lengkap sudah dehh penderitaanku, kuharap dia lebih menderita daripada keaadanku sekarang.

**~Meanwhile at Author Place~**

"Huatchiii! Ohh! Ya ampun lappie unyuuku kecipratan ingus! Gawat! Tisu! Tisu! AKU BUTUH TISU! Ahhh ini dia!"

_Lap~ Lap~ Lap~_

"Ehh entar, ini kan? TISU BASAH!?"

_BZZZTTTTT!_

"ARGHHH! LAYARNYA MATI!"

_BUMMMM! _

"KENAPA MALAH JADI KELUAR ASAP KAYAK GINI!?"

_FLARE~~FLAREE~~FLAREE~~_

"UWOHH SEKARANG MALAH API BIRU YANG KELUAR(laptop atau elpiji?) HANG IN THERE **DARK EMPEROR - **_ini nama laptop_), akan kuselamatkan kau!"

_SPLASHHH!_

"Fuhhh, dengan ini apinya padam, untung ember bekas nampung air hujan kemarin belum dibuang, ahhh... OH FUUUUUCCCCC-"

**~Back to Luka Apartment~**

Begitulah, kuharap Author itu kena sial nanti. Sampai mana tadi? Ahh iya, aku ini dokter spesialis mata. Aku cukup bangga dengan bakat yang kudapat dari hasil jerih payahku berkuliah selama 11 tahun ini, benar-benar menyebalkan, kalau saja aku dapat beasiswa, jadi mungkin aku bisa lulus lebih cepat. Kedua orang tuaku kerja di luar negeri sebagai sama-sama pebisnis, namun mereka tetap peduli padaku dan bisa pulang jika ada waktu senggang walaupun cuma 1-2 hari.

Tapi kadang-kadang mereka pulang disaat yang tidak terduga, seperti saat ada lelaki yang hendak menyatakan cintanya padaku(akhirnya gagal punya pacar, karena pria malang itu malah diusir ayahku) atau saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru saat aku di tahun pertama SMA(mereka masuk lewat atas dan merusak atap aula sekolah) sisanya tidak sudih kuceritakan.

_Drap..._

_Drap...DRAP..!_

_DRAP!_

_BLAMMM!_

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang perempuan yang terlihat 1-3 tahun lebih muda dariku dengan rambut berwarna cyan bergaya twin tail yang mendobrak pintu kamarku, dan langsung membrondongiku dengan beberapa pertanyaan, yahh aku malas memberi tahu semuanya jadi kuberitahu beberapa.

"LUKA-CHAN! APA KAU MELIHAT DOMPETKU!?"

"Di Akuarium piranha"

"KALAU TASKU!?"

"Di dalam oven"

"HIGH HEELS KU!? DIMANA!?"

"Di tempat cuci piring"

"TERIMA KASIH! ARRGGHH GAWATT! INI SIHH PASTI TERLAMBAT! BYE BYE LUKA-CHAN!"

"..."

_BLAMMM!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Ahhh? Ohhh, sepertinya aku lupa bilang kalau aku tidak tinggal sendirian di apartemen ini. Perempuan yang baru saja keluar itu teman satu kamar denganku di apartemen ini. **Hatsune Miku** itu namanya, saat ini dia sedang menjalani Tahun Terakhirnya di Kelas Ekonomi. Orangnya seperti yang bisa kalian lihat(baca) adalah orang yang (sangat) kikuk dan (super) pikun.

Walaupun begitu, dulu kami pernah satu sekolah saat SMP. Dan... Ehemmm...! Dia... Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Dia... pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku... Yapp, dia seorang lesbian... Biseksual lebih tepatnya.. Hmmm? Jawabanku padanya? ohh kalau begitu kita harus mundur beberapa tahun yang lalu.

**~Several years ago~**

Saat itu kami masih muda nan naif, dan hari itu adalah hari terakhirku bersekolah disana, karena hari itu adalah hari kelulusanku. Saat aku hendak pulang dan **mabuk** **Sabu-sa**... Ehemm! Maaf aku ulangi, Saat aku hendak pulang dan merayakan kelulusanku aku menemukan secarik kertas di dalam loker sepatuku yang berbunyi:

_**"Temui aku di atap sekolah jam 10 pagi setelah upacara kelulusan" tertanda: pengagum rahasiamu.**_

Membaca hal tersebut wajahku menjadi sedikit merah dan telingaku terasa panas.

'Aku tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, sebenarnya apa ini?' ujarku dalam hati, yang akhirnya aku menemukan jawaban mengapa wajahku panas seperti ini.

Dan kusadari bahwa dibelakangku berdiri salah seorang teman sekelasku yang menodongkan sebuah hair dryer *mode maksimum ke kepalaku, tanpa alasan yang jelas

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Temanku yang satu itu kemudian tidak pernah ditemukan lagi. _**Yang pastinya tidak ada hubungannya denganku.**_

Cukup basa-basinya kita lanjutkan ke surat barusan, karena dia memintaku datang jam 10, aku langsung melihat jam tanganku untuk memastikan jam berapa sekarang ini.

**"13:30 PM."**

". . . . . . . "

Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi setelah upacara kelulusan aku langsung pergi ke kamar mandi dan _berm*sturbasi _dengan puas disana dengan menggunakan getaran handphoneku yang menggelegar. Tidak terasa aku sudah berada di kamar mandi selama hampir 4 jam disana. Woww, kalian pasti berpikir menjijikan sekali bukan? Salahkan authornya, jangan aku.

Mengingat ini sudah jam berapa, maka aku berpikir untuk langsung pulang, karena aku yakin si penulis surat ini juga sudah pulang. Maka aku mengambil sepatuku dan langsung keluar menuju gerbang sekolah, dan akhirnya aku tidak menanggapi si penulis surat.

Tamat

**"Present, back to Luka Apartment"**

Itulah cerita lamaku. Hmm? Apa kalian bilang? Bagaimana bisa aku tahu kalau yang menulis surat itu miku? Ahh, itu karena beberapa bulan lalu aku menemukan **~Buku Diary Miku~** di tumpukan pakaian dalamnya. Apa yang kulakukan di dekat pakaian dalamnya? Itu bukan urusan kalian, tanya saja authornya sana.

Buku Diary itu berisi:

**~Dear diary,**

**Aku mau curhat sama kamu ohh buku diary yang ajaib nan fantastic dan mengagumkan, yang penuh dengan bau harum hormon Luka-sama.**

**Aku barusaja mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu saat SMP dimana aku menulis surat panggilan, untuk menyatakan cintaku padanya.**

**Aku menunggu 4 jam, 8 jam, 10 jam, bahkan sampai 8784 jam di atap ! ! ! ! !**

Entar stop!? 8784 jam bukannya setahun ya? Jadi dia nunggu diatap sekolah tanpa pulang segitu lamanya!? Bodo ahh lanjut bacanya...

**Tapi tetap saja dia tidak kunjung datang, jadi aku berpikir untuk melupakannya dan melanjutkan hidupku.**

**SAMPAI saat aku hendak melanjutkan pendidikan ke kuliah! ! Aku melihat sebuah tanda apartemen yang disewakan, dan disitu tercantum namanya! ! !**

**Aku kemudian langsung mengancam pemilik apartemen supaya aku bisa tinggal sekamar dengan Luka Onee-sama! ! ! Ahhh bahagianya**

**The End.~**

Begitu isinya.

_BLAMMM!_

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarku didobrak lagi oleh seseorang yang pastinya kalian sudah tahu siapa.

"Luka-chan..." katanya dengan bibir bergetar dan mata berkaca-kaca di depan ku.

"Apalagi? Kalau mencari Handphone mu, kemarin kau charge baterainya di tiang listrik depan kan?" kataku padanya.

Namun hal itu tetap tidak membuatnya berkutik ataupun menenangkan wajah pucatnya itu.

"Luka-chan. . . . ."

"Apa?"

"Luka-chan. . . . ."

"Apa? ?"

"Luka-chan. . . . ."

"Apa? ? ?"

"Luka-chan. . . . ."

"APA! ! ! ! ? ? SUDAH CEPAT BILANG! ! ! !" bentakku padanya, tentu saja karena kesal karena tingkahnya.

"Luka-chan. . . . Sekarang Hari Minggu. . . . " katanya dengan nada pelan.

Ahh, kalau kuingat-ingat lagi dia tidak ada kelas hari Minggu ya? Ahhh bisa-bisanya dia melupakan hari ini hari apa, bisa-bisa mungkin nanti dia lupa ke kampus tanpa menggunakan baju nanti.

"Hahhh, begitu ya? Kau ini benar-benar payah"

"Habisnya, Luka-chan tidak mengingatkanku sihh! !"

"Memangnya kau ini bocah T.k. ya?"

"Uuuuu. . . Luka-chan jahat"

Menyebalkan, sehari-hari beginilah rutinitas kami sehari-hari. Mulai dari yang sepele sampai yang luar biasa. Belum lagi tetangga apartemen kami tidak jauh aneh dari Miku. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengenalkan kalian para reader kepada mereka tapi, sepertinya author amatir itu berkata lain(berkata males lebih tepatnya), jadi mungkin di beberapa chapter selanjutnya, akan muncul banyak keanehan, kelucuan dan kegilaan lain.

"Ahh Luka-chan tidak kerja di klinik hari ini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba padaku.

"Tidak, karena kalau aku buka minggu ini akan banyak orang yang menuntut ganti rugi untuk obat yang kuberikan" jawabku dengan santai.

"Luka-chan. . . . Beberapa hari yang lalu kudengar salah satu pasienmu ada yang mati ya?"

". . . . . . . ."

No Comment.

"Tehee, tapi tenang saja, sejahat apapun Luka-chan, aku tetap, Mmmm *_slurpp _Mmmmnn Ahhh, mencintai Luka-chan"

Dia mendapatiku lengah, dan menciumku. Yahh bukannya aku menolak karena kami memang sudah berpacaran selama 2 bulan( sengaja tidak kukatakan pada kalian saat kubacakan diary miliknya).

"Kukira berciuman dilarang hari ini?" tanyaku padanya.

"Eheee aku berubah pikiran" katanya sambil memeluk tubuhku dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku.

Karena kami berdua senggang, akhirnya kami menghabiskan waktu berdua di musim panas yang tentu saja panas tersebut dengan aktivitas yang lebih panas lagi yaitu, kalian tahu kan? Dengan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Membakar Barbeque yang lezat di dalam kamar (!?)

To be Continued. . . . . . . . . .

* * *

Yoshhh~~ Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 nya ~~ ! ! XD

Ok, saya ucapkan terimakasih jika para reader sekalian berhasil membaca semuanya dari atas sampai bawah, jangan lupa, bila ingin men support work saya berikan Like, Fav, Follow, serta review dan semangat ehehehe, jika ada yang ingin dikritik silahkan saja karena saya masih baru disini tehee! sekali lagi terima kasih, tunggu kelanjutannya.

* * *

Extra:

**~Back at Author Place~**

"Wahahaha tidak ada yang lebih hebat dari aku! Author Shiranui! Ohh **FLAME KAISER - Nama laptonya ganti, entah kenapa mengingatkan pada sesuatu)**"

Kata Author yang entah bagaimana berhasil memperbaiki laptopnya yang rusak, sampai. . . . .

_DUARRRRRR!_

"AP! APA-APAAN INI!?"

Tiba-tiba saja jatuh sebuah barbel besar yang merusak atap rumah author dan menimpa laptopnya, di barbel itu terdapat pita bewarna pink dan bertuliskan:

**"BY : Megurine Luka :P "**

"LUUUUUKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAA! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" teriak author dengan frustasi.


	2. Act 2: Bizarre Neighbor part1

Wahoo~~ Shiranui Desu~~ (Za Atarashi Author)  
Uhmm Saya sampaikan perasaan maaf saya yang sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan saya untuk mengupdate fic ini (sempet kena flu sama radang tenggorokan :'(

Oke it's review time XD

**-Fuyukaze Mahou-san:**

Wahahaha, apapun bisa terjadi kalau anda ke klinik Luka, kalau bag-bagi daging mungkin tanya ke Miku saja dia kan baik, berbeda dengan Luka, juga terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 1 cerita saya, silahkan nikmati chapter 2 ini, mohon maaf banget udah telat review ama nge update, tapi saya senang atas dukungan anda.

**-TasyaMarvell-san:**

Sesuai rencana saya masukkan beberapa background ke chapter ini (masih sedikit sihh) pokoknya nikmati saja chapter baru ini, sorry banget karena telat, terima kasih atas dukungannya teheee XD

**-Kurotori Rei-san:**

**SEME****!** ADALAH SELATAN DAN **UKE! **ADALAH UTARA, DUA HAL INI BAGAIKAN MAGNET YANG SALING MENEMPEL SATU SAMA LAIN WAHAHAHAHA, ahh maaf saya kelewat semangat, terima kasih atas dukungannya, maaf juga karena sempet telat, silahkan baca chapter 2 ini tehee.

Kita mulai aja kelanjutan fic ini ya~~  
Diclamer: It's belong to yamaha & crypton

Miku-chan tolong bacakan dengan singkat cerita sebelumnya.

Miku: Roger~~

* * *

**Previously on Daily Lives of Megurine Luka~**

**Megurine Luka! ! Tokoh utama kita akhirnya bertemu dengan rival abadinya! !  
Hatsumo Mikuku! !**

Shiranui: ehhh? Mikuku?

**Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan 7 buah Dragon Fruit,  
Luka telah membuka potensi barunya untuk menjadi Raja Bajak Laut Masa Kini! !**

Shiranui: JANGAN BERCANDA! !

**Mikuku! Yang mengetahui hal ini pun tidak tinggal diam! Dan mulai mengumpulkan tentara bawah tanah  
yang tertidur berjuta-juta tahun lamanya! ! Demi mengalahkan sang rival! !**

Shiranui: OI! OI! KAU PIKIR INI DRAGON QUEST APA!?

**Selain itu! Elvis Jackson yang mendengar hal ini!  
Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini untuk mempromosikan albumnya yang berjudul "Bleh Bleh Bleh"  
yang akan dijadikan live show 54 Juli 2014 nanti**.

Shiranui: Elvis Jackson!? Siapa itu!? Dan apa-apaan nama album menjijikkan itu!?  
Orang sinting macam apa yang menamakan albumnya Bleh Bleh apalah itu!?  
Dan apa-apaan tanggal show tidak wajar itu!? Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi,  
memangnya ada hubungannya dengan cerita yang kau bicarakan tadi!?  
Apa yang terjadi dengan dua rival yang kau ceritakan sebelumnya hahh!?  
Kau mempermainkanku ya!?

**Promosi ini akhirnya terdengar ke telinga Magic Jackson! ! Seorang koki India handal yang meraih gelar Sucker Chef tahun ini!.****  
Dan pasti tidak akan tinggal diam.  
**

Shiranui: KENAPA MUNCUL KARAKTER TIDAK BERGUNA LAGI!? MEMANGNYA ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN ACARA MEMASAK!?  
SELAIN ITU KENAPA DUA ORANG YANG KAU SEBUT NAMANYA SAMA-SAMA BERMARGA **'JACKSON'**, APA MEREKA BERELASI!?  
ATAU KAU YANG TERLALU TEROBSESI DENGAN NAMA '**JACKSON'**!?

**Saksikan perjuangan George Jackson dalam menumpas kadas dan kurap setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini! !**

Shiranui: SUMMARY MACAM APA INI!? APA HAL SEPERTI INI BENAR-BENAR TERJADI DI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA!?  
LALU SIAPA LAGI ITU GEORGE JACKSON!? APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN ELVIS JACKSON DAN MAGIC JACKSON SEBELUMNYA!?  
KENAPA TIDAK KAU PANGGIL SAJA SEKALIAN M*CHAEL JACKSON DARI ALAM KUBUR HAHH!? ARRRGGGHHH!

Miku: shiranui-san~ kenapa anda malah stress sendiri? Aku kan hanya membacakan summary cerita sebelumnya?

Shiranui: summary jidatmu!? Memang ada hubungannya dengan fic "Daily Lives of Megurine Luka"ku hahh!?

Miku: Tchh...Tchh...Tchh... Inilah mengapa anda masih pemula, tentu saja ada karena fic ini nantinya akan berubah nama menjadi  
** "The Jackson Lives of Margarin Luka" ! !**

Shiranui: hahahahaha... ... ... Aku menyerah...

**(Author Shiranui has been defeated)**

**(Hatsune Miku is Level Up and change her name into Miku Jackson)  
**

"Hahh!?"

"Ohh Miku! Kau mengagetkanku! Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

"Luka-chan! Aku bermimpi kalau kau berhasil membuat obat tetes untuk menumbuhkan p***s di selangkangan setiap orang sesukanya,  
dan membuatku memberikan 'Special Service' ke p***s mu yang besar dan keras! !"

.

.

.

.

"Enyah kau setan mesum... Selain itu, bisakah kita langsung ke cerita utama?"

* * *

"Summer", 9 Augustus 2014, 10:00 a.m.

Miku POV

"Baiklah, kita akhiri materi hari ini dan jangan lupa untuk mengumpulkan hasil penelitian kalian minggu depan, yang tidak mengumpulkan akan kukirim ke pabrik prostitusi untuk dijual, sekarang bubar kalian para pelajar malas! !"

Wahhh, akhirnya selesai juga, Uuuuu~~ dasar dosen galak. Memangnya kami ini pekerja *romusha yang setiap harinya diberi pekerjaan apa!? Yahh memang sihh ini adalah resiko anak , saatnya pulang dan memberi pijat 'spesial' ke Luka-chan tercinta, yang pasti akan membuatnya Mmmm~~, Ahhhh~~, Ehemmm~~, gawat hanya memikirkannya saja aku jadi ketagihan disini.

"Oi Miku, bisakah kau tidak meliuri mejamu itu dan hapus ekspresi menjijikkan itu dari wajahmu?, kau menakuti seluruh kelas" kata seorang laki-laki berambut pendek dengan warna rambut sama denganku yang mendekati mejaku.

"Ohhh! Mikuo-Nii, kenapa kau ada disini"

Yapp, seperti yang kalian kira, laki-laki yang menyapaku ini adalah kakakku, Hatsune Mikuo namanya, usianya sama dengan Luka-chan, selain itu dulu kami sering bermain bersama saat kecil.

"Dasar otak burung, apa kau lupa kalau kita ini sekelas hahh?!" katanya sambil men 'facepalm wajahnya.

"Ahh benar juga, kakak kan mahasiswa abadi yang gagal ujian 3 kali, wahahahaha" ejekku sambil menepuk punggungnya berulang kali.

"Kau ngajak berantem ya?" ancamnya dengan wajah penuh urat merah.

* * *

Akhirnya kakakku menawariku tumpangan ke apartemenku dengan mobil miliknya, enak sekali dia dibelikan mobil.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Luka?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ehhh? Uehehehe bagaimana ya~~ ihihihihi" memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding.

"Lupakan saja, walaupun aku tidak keberatan dengan hubungan kalian, kalau melihat wajahmu aku jadi mulai mual" katanya tiba-tiba.

"Lebih baik daripada masih jomblo, what a virgin, gahahahaha" balasku pada kakakku.

"Ohhh?"

**10 minutes later**

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai, sampaikan salamku ke Luka ya~~"

"Uuu~~ ya terima kasih, tapi kau tidak perlu sampai membuat kepalaku benjol semua begini kan?" kataku sambil memegangi pegunungan di kepalaku

Setelah itu kakakku langsung tancap gas mobilnya, meninggalkanku di depan apartemenku. Ahh karena Luka belum pernah cerita, akan kujelaskan sebisaku mengenai tempat tinggal kami ini. Walaupun dibilang apartemen juga tempatnya tidak begitu luas karena hanya terdiri dari dua lantai. Setiap lantainya hanya ada 4 kamar. Aku dan Luka tinggal di lantai dua nomor 05. Untuk saat ini, apartemen ini masih tersisa empat ruangan untuk dihuni. Salah satu penghuninya berada tepat disebelah kamar kami tinggal, sementara dua lainnya menempati kamar bawah.

Hmmm? Kalian penasaran dengan siapa penghuni 3 kamar itu? Kukira tidak ada salahnya kalau aku bercerita sedikit. Pertama tentang penghuni kamar terdekat yang berada di kamar 06, sebenarnya seperti aku dan Luka. Penghuni kamar tersebut memiliki dua penghuni. Kebetulan mereka adalah kakak-beradik yang masing-masing masih SMA, uniknya lagi mereka berdua adalah anak kembar. Nama mereka adalah-

"Miku? Kau sudah pulang" panggil suara perempuan yang familiar dari belakangku tiba-tiba.

Luka-chan!

"Ahh Luka-chan! Sedang apa kau diluar? Aku merindukanmu~ Chuu" teriakku sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kuberi peringatan! Jangan memelukku sekarang! Aku sedang bawa banyak belanjaan nihh, dan didalamnya ada telur aku tidak mau kau memecahkannya seperti waktu itu" katanya sambil memamerkan plastik belanjaannya kearahku, entah kenapa aku tidak melihatnya membawa tas plastik itu tadi.

"Mau kubantu?" tanyaku, kulihat dia membawa dua tas plastik yang cukup besar.

"Ohh, terima kasih" katanya yang setelah itu memberikan salah satu tas plastiknya kearahku.

Ughh! Beratnya~ Tumben sekali Luka beli belanjaan sebanyak ini. Apa hari ini moodnya sedang bagus? Yahh, yang pasti nanti akan banyak makanan di meja makan, jangan salah lho~ Luka itu kalau sudah berurusan soal urusan rumah tangga, tehee :D Luka jagonya! Dia pasti akan menjadi istri yang sempurna bagiku nanti.

"-Ku?"

"Miku!?"

"Oi Miku!, kita sudah sampai, kau mau kutinggal diluar apa?" katanya tiba-tiba yang membuyarkan lamunanku, tanpa kusadari dia sudah berada di dalam kamar kami sementara aku hanya berdiri terdiam diluar

"Ahh maaf, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" jawabku padanya.

"Jangan berpikir mesum, hari ini aku sedang tidak bergairah" katanya setelah meletakkan plastik bawaannya.

Ehehe, dia berkata begitu tapi sebenarnya dia menginginkannya~ Luka-chan, kau seharusnya bisa lebih terbuka dengan dirimu sendiri, dan biarkanlah dirimu diselimuti kenikmatan dan kehangatnya tubuhku saat kita di kasur nanti, ahh gawat aku mulai kehilangan kendaliku, kalau tidak dikontrol nanti, ufufu bisa berbahaya.

"Nahh Miku, aku yakin kau sudah sadar kalau aku berbelanja lebih banyak dari biasanya, dan aku tahu kau pasti lupa hari ini hari apa"

"Luka-chan, aku ini tidak bodoh tahu~~ tentunya aku tahu, karena hari ini hari yang begitu penting"

Hehh, tentu saja aku tahu karena hari ini adalah hari...

"Hari dimana **$#$^&%** dan **$&%(#&,** Fufufu jangan remehkan keluarga Hatsune" (Shiranui: Maaf, karena fic ini berating **T, **maka kalimat barusan saya samarkan)

PLAKKK!

"OI? KAU MAU SUPLAI DAUN BAWANGMU KUBUANG YA?"

Di...Dia! Memukulku dengan ekor ikan tuna!? Senjata legendaris 'SULTAN CYCLONE ARMSTRONG' DI PERANG BINTANG KE-7, MUSTAHIL BAGAIMANA BISA LUKA-

**Shiranui: BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MELENCENG DARI CERITA!? IMAGE AUTHORKU JADI KACAU KAN NIHH! !**

"Ehemm, Ok tidak kusangka authornya malah datang sendiri, biar kuberitahu, hari ini adalah hari _**"Hari Tetangga Nasional"  
**_Hari Tetangga Nasional? Terdengar fiksi sekali, aku juga pertama kali dengar.

"Hari Tetangga Nasional pertama kali diadakan dan di pelopori oleh-"

"Biar kutebak, Shiranui Jackson?" kataku.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyebut nama Jackson sebentar SAJA!?"

* * *

**~1 Hours Later~**

Shiranui POV

Akhirnya setelah menunggu satu jam lamanya, Luka berhasil menyelesaikan Questnya. By The Way saya sebenarnya tidak berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Luka dan Miku sekarang, yahh tentu saja saya baru akan menampakkan diri saat mereka mulai makan.

"Fuahh selesai juga akhirnya!" teriak Luka dengan antusias setelah menghidangkan 'Sesajen' yang nantinya akan kami makan bersama-sama di hari tetangga ini.

"Mulai dari yang simpel seperti** 'Nigiri-Sushi'**, **Hirameki-Sushi**, dan '**Inari-Sushi'**. Lalu dengan hidangan utama macam-macam daging **'Yakiniku'** bersama dengan '**Sukiyaki', 'Teriyaki'**, **'Tempura', 'Donburi' dan 'Oyakudon', **diseimbangkan dengan Sayuran yang bergizi, **'Brokoli salad' dan**** 'Daikon'**, serta disuguhkan dengan sebuah botol wine yang diproduksi tahun 1787, **'Chateau Lafitte' **dan juga 1 botol **'Dai Ginjo Sake'**, semua ini diakhiri dengan Desert kelas atas '**Strawberry Marshmallow Cake**', '**Raspberry Brownie Muffins'**, dan '**Midnight Sin Chocolate Cake'.**

'Dan dengan ini, semuanya lengkap sudah, tinggal menunggu para tetangga saja. Fufufu, kalian lihat itu? Jangan remehkan keluarga Megurine!' kata Luka dalam hatinya.

"Uwahh.. Luka-chan! Semuanya kelihatan enak, semoga jerih payah kita menghasilkan berkah nantinya" kata Miku tiba-tiba, apa dia bilang?

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari orang yang selama satu jam ini hanya membaca majalah p*rno dan manga, sementara akulah yang memasak"  
Tchh, benar sekali Luka, perempuan ini kerjanya hanya tiduran saja! Mari kita intip isi pikiran si pemalas ini.

'Gawat, yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah hanya tersenyum dan memuji Luka, tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah darimana dia bisa mendapatkan benda-benda legendaris seperti botol wine dan botol sake itu? Itu kan barang langka!? Kalau makanan lainnya aku masih bisa mengerti karena dia memang jago masak, tapi tunggu!?'

'Bagaimana bisa dia membuat semua hidangan itu hanya dalam waktu sejam!? Ini kan bukan acara Tv M*ster Ch*f!? Ditambah lagi semua Desert itu... Gawat bisa-bisa aku diabetes nanti.'

Dan itulah isi pikirannya, kurasa kadang dia ada benarnya juga. Entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat buruk nantinya.

Sementara itu, diluar ruangan mereka, tampak 2 buah bayangan yang mulai mendekati pintu kamar 05.

"Nee-chan~ Baunya enak sekali! Baik sekali mereka mengundang kita untuk makan bareng, walaupun aku tidak mengerti alasannya" kata salah satu orang itu, yang kedengarannya adalah suara laki-laki.

"..."

"Nee-chan? Tumben sekali tidak banyak bicara?"

"..."

"Nee-chan? Apa kau tidak enak bad-ARGGHHHHHH! ! ! NE-NEECHAN!? KENAPA MENYETRUMKU DENGAN TASER ITUUUUUU!?"

UAHHH!? Jujur saja yang barusan itu benar-benar mengagetkanku! Tiba-tiba saja orang yang dipanggil 'Nee-chan' itu menyetrum dengan sebuah taser kearah laki-laki malang itu.

"Kenapa kau tanya? Itu karena... Namaku adalah **RIN**" kata perempuan bernama Rin itu dengan memasang wajah yanderenya lengkap dengan senyumannya.

"MEMANG HUBUNGANNYA NAMAMU DENGAN MENYETRUMKU ITU APA!? GYAAAHHHH! !"

dan dia disetrum lagi.

BRAKKK!

"Ahh ternyata memang Rin-chan!"

"Apa kabar, Rin"

"Ahhh Miku-Nee, Luka-Nee selamat siang~ , maaf ya kami agak terlambat habisnya Len tadi minta dibelikan es krim dijalan"

"Padahal aku yang diminta-GYAHHH! !"

"Kalian berdua memang akrab~"

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Laki-laki bernama Len dan kakaknya yang bernama Rin itu dipersilahkan masuk oleh Luka, sambil menunggu tetangga lainnya.

"Anu, Luka-san sebenarnya ada event apa sampai kalian mengundang kami ke acara makan bersama ini" tanya Len pada Luka.

Luka kemudian hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Len dan bersesis, seakan memberitahu pada Len untuk diam dan mengikuti ajakan si perempuan rambut pink. Len yang terkejut karena tindakan Luka membuat wajahnya merah menyala dan mengangguk setelahnya. Tidak begitu lama saat mereka berempat mengobrol bersama, Luka dan Miku pergi ke dapur sebentar dan meninggalkan dua anak kembar itu berdua.

"Rin-Nee, kira-kira mereka sedang apa ya?"

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Hari ini kan hari spesial yang disah kan oleh Shiranui Jackson!?"

Kau tahu, lelucon itu sudah menjadi garing sekarang, jadi bisakah kalian hentikan? Kumohon?

"Daripada mencemaskan hal seperti itu, aku jadi ingat hari dimana kita pindah kesini pertama kali, apa Rin-Nee ingat?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat, itu kan hari dimana aku menjualmu ke klub kabaret kota seberang?"

"BUKAN YANG ITU!? DAN KENAPA JUGA KAU MENGINGATKANKU KE HAL MENYERAMKAN ITU!?"

**DUAKKKK !**

Saat dua anak kembar itu asyik berantem, perhatian mereka langsung tertuju kearah pintu keluar yang sepertinya dihantam sesuatu.

**DUAKKKK !** **DUAKKKK !**

"Nee-chan... itu apa? Apa sebaiknya kita panggil Luka-san dan Miku-san?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu, tadi kulihat mereka sedang asyik -Beeeep- di dapur"

"Ap!? Yang benar saja!? Dan kenapa kau bisa tahu!?"

**JLEBBB! **

**ZRRRRAAAKKKKKK! !**

Merasa dirinya tidak dihiraukan akhirnya orang misterius itu mengambil sebuah pisau dari kantongnya dan mulai merusak pintu di hadapannya.

"Hiii! Itu kan pisau dapur! Nee-chan! Sepertinya dibalik pintu itu ada psikopat yang sedang marak dibicarakan saat ini!"

Len yang merasa ketakutan layaknya harimau yang hendak diterkam tikus, mulai kehabisan akal dan disaat dia menoleh kearah Kakaknya, dia melihat sosok kakaknya yang sudah memegang sebuah ChainSaw dengan kedua tangannya.

**VRRROOOMMMMM! ! !**

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah siap dengan ini~" kata Rin, dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

.

**JLEBBB!** **JLEBBB! **

.

**VRRROOOMMMMM! ! !** **VRRROOOMMMMM! ! !**

.

******JLEBBB!** **********VRRROOOMMMMM! ! !** ******JLEBBB!**   


.

**VRRROOOMMMMM! ! !** **VRRROOOMMMMM! ! ! ****VRRROOOMMMMM! ! !**  


.

**.**

.

.

'Ahh benar juga, aku kan selama ini juga tinggal dengan psikopat sadis...' ujar Len dalam hati.

** TO BE CONTINUE~~**

* * *

Yosshhh! Chapter 2 bagian 1 selesai! ! XD

Terima kasih banyak pada para author dan viewer yang dapat meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya ini, dan untuk menebus kesalahan telatnya update nanti saya akan update 3 hari kedepan~ Semoga dapat menenangkan hati para reader yang menunggu lama karena update lama :) Okee Mari kita akhiri dengan Extra seperti biasa~~

EXTRA:

**~Police Station~**

Tikk Tokk Tikk

Tokk Tikk Tokk Tikk Tokk~

"Anu, pak polisi... Apa sekarang aku boleh bertanya kenapa anda sekalian membawa saya kesini" kata Author yang entah mengapa berada di ruang interogasi sekarang bersama 2 orang om-om polisi dengan baju balet yang terus memandanginya dengan tatapan sangar.

**BRAKKK!**

"JANGAN SOK TIDAK TAHU BOCAH! ! KAMI TAHU KAU ADALAH KRIMINAL KELAS BANDENG YANG BARU-BARU INI MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN! !" bentak salah seorang om-om itu sambil menggebrak meja.

"KAU JUGA BERUSAHA MELARIKAN DIRI SAAT KAMI KE RUMAHMU KAN!?" bentak om-om yang satu lagi.

"BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK LARI!? KENAPA JUGA KALIAN MENDOBRAK PINTU RUMAHKU PAKAI BULDOZER!? DAN JUGA KENAPA PAKAI BAJU BALET SEGALA!? KALIAN INI BANCI KALENG PASAR SEBERANG YA!?" bentak Author yang tidak sabaran.

"DIAMM! KAMI INI BANCI KARDUS PASAR KEMBANG TAHU! DAN KAMI BANGGA MEMAKAI BAJU BALET ITU!" balas kedua om-om itu.

"JADI KALIAN SEKARANG MENGAKU KALAU BUKAN POLISI YA!? SUDAH KUDUGA KENAPA JUGA POLISI PAKAI BAJU BALET" author mengamuk.

**~5 minutes later~**

"Ahh maaf, yang barusan itu banci-banci yang sengaja kami kerahkan untuk menangkapmu, kami pikir itu cara yang cocok untuk kriminal sepertimu" kata salah seorang petugas yang menggiring dua om-om tadi keluar ruangan.

"Ohh, begitu... Jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa aku ada disini" kata author yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Ohh kalau itu inspektur Rai Ade yang akan menjelaskannya, inspektur~ silahkan masuk~" kata petugas itu sambil keluar pintu.

Dan disaat petugas itu keluar, terlihat sosok bayangan raksasa yang hendak memasuki pintu.

"Hayy~ Aku inspektur Rai Ade~~"

Sosok raksasa dalam bayangan itu akhirnya memunculkan dirinya dan menyapa sang author, hanya untuk membuat wajah author terkejut setengah mati karena inspektur Rai Ade itu memiliki postur badan kekar dan MACHO! Ditambah lagi dia memakai bikini minim.

"Baiklah jadi ada yang ingin kau tanyakan~~" tanya sang inspektur.

"O..Ohh... Bi...Bisakah...Anda...Je...Laskan...Kenapa...Sa...ya ...Ditangkap?" jawab author tergagap-gagap.

"Okeeyy~~ Jadi kau disini karena telah mencuri produk makanan kelas atas dan juga seenaknya mengubah kalender dunia~~" kata sang inspektur, hal ini membuat raut wajah author kembali menjadi marah.

"TUNGGU! APA-APAAN INI!? AKU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA!" bentak author lagi, kemudian sang inspektur memberikan beberapa berkas dan sebuah strukk pembayaran ind*maret ke hadapan author yang membuat wajahnya pucat.

"Tidak tunggu, ini mustahil, aku... bukan aku pelakunya!? Kalian dapat ini darimana?" kata sang author.

"Kami diberi ini oleh 2 wanita ini, mereka mengaku kalau sedang dihipnotis olehmu, ini foto dua wanita itu, mereka mengaku bernama **Margarin Luka dan Miku Jackson**" setelah itu sang inspektur memperlihatkan dua foto wanita, yang satu berambut pink dengan pose jari tengah dan bibir keluar dan satu lagi perempuan berambut twin tail bewarna cyan yang berpose imut, berbeda dengan sebelumnya bukannya terkejut sang author hanya memasang wajah poker facenya, kemudian dia berdiri dan membelakangi sang inspektur.

"Oi kau mau kemana" inspektur yang bingung akan tingkah author kemudian memegang pundaknya mencoba untuk menghentikannya, tapi...

"Tchh... WATAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

**DUARRRR!**

Merasa risih oleh sang inspektur, si author kemudian menendangnya dengan gaya teriakan Br*ce Lee yang membuat inspektur tersebut terlempar sangat jauh dan menimbulkan ledakan besar.

"Dua orang itu... Baru chapter 2 saja sudah mulai ngelunjak, akan kuperlihatkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya" katanya sambil memunculkan sebuah pisau dapur dari telapak tangannya.

P.s.: "Gini-gini saya pernah ikut karate lho~~" -Shiranui Author.

Luka: Tchh sombong banget lu, palingan juga karate gadungan~~

"BERISIKKK"


	3. Act 2: Bizarre Neighbor part2

Wahooo~~ Shiranui Jackson Desu (Za King of Pop author Auuuuu~~~) **(Wkwkwkwk)**

Terima kasih untuk semua reader dan author yang telah membaca cerita saya yang gaje, ooc, etc.

Akhirnya malah telat nge update lagi (TTATT)

Saa, Review Time desu~~

**-Fuyukaze Mahou-san:**

Uhmmm, bagaimana mengatakannya? Tapi **Yes! **Disini Len-kun memang hidupnya rada sengsara (bukannya saya dendam sih), soalnya Len-kun punya daya tarik khusus yang membuat saya jadi gatal mem-bully si Len tehee~~ (Sorry Len XP). Kalau soal Miku sudah saya marahi untuk tidak membuat **S*X Joke **lagi. Dan untuk menjamin hal tersebut saya sudah minta Luka untuk mengurusnya (Semoga aja sih :) terima kasih sudah mereview dan supportnya :D

**-Shinseina Hana-san:**

Chessuto~~ Terima kasih sudah mereview dan nge-support cerita saya X3 silahkan lanjutkan membaca kelanjutan fic gaje saya ini, semoga bisa menggetarkan kotak tertawa anda~~ welcome to the party~~ XD

**-Kurotori Rei-san:**

Nishishihi Niatnya saya mau bikin Rin jadi anak polos tapi gak jadi XD tehee~~ Fufufu ini baru permulaan Luka masih bisa lebih jago masak lagi lho (asal gak pake uang saya aja = = ) selamat membaca chapter baru~~

**-Tasya Marvell-san:**

Yeyyy~~ Disini Miku memang sengaja dibuat gitu tehee~~ Jadi begitu, sebenernya ide _'Jackson'_ itu iseng aja (kebetulan lagi denger lagu MJ pas nulis fic) Wahahaha entah kenapa saya jadi ketagihan, terima kasih sudah review dan mensupport fic ini ya~~ silahkan baca chapter baru ini :D

_"Bagi yang ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya, silahkan review ke fic saya, nge flame juga gak masalah terutama mungkin ada Typo(asal jangan kepedesan ya :) Dan yang menyukai fic saya boleh kok di follow dan di Fav~~ Tehee silahkan baca Chapter ini dengan tenang"._

Ehhhh...Mik-... ... ... Len-kun! bisa bacakan disclamer dan summary chapter sebelumnya?

**Miku: Ei! Kenapa bukan aku yang bacakan!?**

Karena kalau kau yang bacakan nanti malah jadi berantakan...

**Miku: Mehhh... Dasar penulis amatir tidak tahu arti kata seni.**

Maaf aku tidak dengar apa-apa~~ Lalalalala~~ Lululululu~~

**Miku: Orang ini...**

**Len: Baiklah akan saya bacakan. Eheemm...**

* * *

**Disclamer: Vocaloid is a masterpiece created by Yamaha and Crypton.**

**Previously on Daily Lives of Meguri-**

Oke Cukup langsung lanjut ke cerita utamanya, semuanya siap-siap~~

**Tu-**

Kau juga Len cepatlah, kamu dan Rin muncul pertama kan?

**TUNGGU DULU! ! AKU BAHKAN BELUM SELESAI BACA JUDUL CERITANYA!?**

Ehh masa? Aku nggak dengar, lupakan saja dan bersiap sana!

**SHIRANUI-SAN-**

Eiiittt.

**BISA-**

Stop!

**JELAS-**

Oppss.

**KAN-**

Ssssstthhh.

**APA-**

Lalalalala~

**Lupakan saja... (Orang ini ternyata gak berguna, respekku jadi hilang)**

**-Backstage-**

Setelah Len pergi, Author kita langsung pergi ke sudut backstage dan disitu sudah ada Rin yang duduk dengan santainya sambil mengupil disana.

Shiranui: Aku sudah melakukan yang kau suruh. (kata sang author dengan wajah pucat)

Rin: Begitu? Ya sudah pergi sana! (katanya sambil memakan upil tangkapannya)

Shiranui: Tunggu kau belum melepas kalung bom dileherku ini! Ka-Kau sudah ja-janji kan? (menunjukkan kalung bergembok yang menyala merah)

Rin: Ohh aku lupa, ini kuncinya (memberikan sebuah kunci pada author setelah itu author pergi dari hadapan Rin dengan cepat)

Rin: Wahh sayang sekali~~ Padahal aku lagi ingin hiasan kepala di dinding rumah~ Ufufu mungkin lain kali saja.

.

.

.

Shiranui: Bisa-bisanya aku dijahili tokoh fiksi... sebaiknya harus jaga emosi, bisa-bisa dia ngambek dan minta keluar cerita, yahh mustahil sihh. soalnya aku kan author disini... TUNGGU SAJA RINNNNNN! Khu Khu Khu Khu WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

* * *

"Lalu Author dan Rin merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyingkirkan satu sama lain dengan Len sebagai pionnya, dan itu mimpi yang barusan kualami" kata Miku pada Luka dengan wajah riang.

"Apa itu wajah yang orang perlihatkan saat bermimpi seperti itu? Kenapa juga selalu mimpi yang aneh sihh yang keluar? Pertama mimpi mesum kedua mimpi bertema horror, apa kau menonton film aneh semalam?" tanya Luka.

"Uhmmm, kalau tidak salah aku nonton film berjudul **'Barbie the Explorer' **" kata Miku.

"Hentikan... Mana ada film seperti itu, sebaiknya kita langsung ke cerita utama" jawab Luka sambil mengusap jidatnya.

"EHhhh!? Padahal aku mau cerita lanjutan serunya mimpiku semalam, pada akhirnya Albert Einstein lulus ujian dan jadi Raja Bajak Laut lho" sambung Miku.

"HAHH!? APA HUBUNGANNYA CERITA HORROR BARUSAN DENGAN ORANG TERPINTAR DI DUNIA MENJADI RAJA BAJAK LAUT!? KURASA YANG SALAH BUKAN APA YANG KAU TONTON TAPI APA YANG KAU MAKAN!?" teriak Luka frustasi.

"Kalau tidak salah sih semalam aku makan ikan buntal sama belut" jawab Miku.

"IKAN BUNTAL!? BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MASIH HIDUP!? KALAU BELUT SIHH AKU MASIH BISA MENGERTI"

"Ahh yang kumakan belut listrik segar lho"

"SIAPA YANG TANYA HAHH!?"

Wa Wa Wa Wa

Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa

Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa

"Uhmm Shiranui-san mau sampai kapan mereka berdebat seperti itu?" tanya Len ke sang author.

"... ... Kita mulai saja langsung"

* * *

**"Summer", 9 Augustus 2014, 12:03 p.m.**

Normal POV

Sudah beberapa menit sejak Len dan Rin berada pada situasi yang terbilang sangat genting (Walaupun mungkin Len sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini sihh) Dan di beberapa menit terakhir orang misterius yang menancap-nancapkan pisau dapur itu sudah tidak melakukannya lagi.

**VRRROOOMMMMM! ! !** **VRRROOOMMMMM! ! !**

"Tchhh payah! Kenapa malah berhenti!? Aku kan mau ngajak Death Match Oi Len, aku ingin kau membuka pintunya" kata Rin pada adik laki-lakinya yang berada di belakang sofa.

"Nggak! Kenapa juga aku harus menuruti permintaanmu?" jawab Len dengan tegas.

Mendengar hal ini Rin langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Len sambil melebarkan pupil matanya ke bentuk yang tidak biasa dan menggeritkan giginya.

"Karena kalau kau tidak buka kan, kaulah yang akan menjadi santapan pertamaku" katanya.

"Baik, kenapa tidak bilang daritadi" jawab Len yang wajahnya sudah dipenuhi keringat.

'Kalau dipikir-pikir kemungkinan aku ditusuk setelah membuka pintu ini besar juga, tapi mungkin itu lebih baik daripada dimutilasi psikopat di sebelahku ini.

Setelah itu Len dengan sisa keberaniannya telah berada di depan pintu dan tangannya perlahan-lahan memutar ganggang pintu tersebut. Dan akhirnya membuka pintu tersebut, Len yang mengira kalau dirinya akan ditusuk malah mendapati dirinya melihat seorang gadis imut berambut hijau dan memakai google di atas kepalanya sedang melihat-lihat pisau dapur di tangannya, dan dengan reflek Len memanggil nama gadis itu dengan nama-

"Gumi-san!?" kata Len dengan keras dan heran.

Mendengar hal ini Rin langsung mendorong Len untuk melihat apa yang dilihat adiknya itu benar.

"Ohh Len! Rin! Ternyata kalian juga diundang oleh Luka ya? Aku harap aku tidak terlambat karena aku baru saja pulang dari kerja paruh di Wc'Donald, hmm? Kenapa dengan wajah kalian? Daripada itu aku mau protes pada Luka dan Miku! Kenapa mereka merusak pintu apartemen mereka sampai seperti ini? Bisa bahaya kalau yang punya apartemen tahu kan?" kata Gumi panjang lebar pada si kembar.

"Gumi-san... Jadi bukan kau yang memainkan pisau itu?" tanya Len dengan suara yang masih bergetar.

"Hmm? Aku kan baru saja sampai, jadi ini bukan pisau kalian?" kata Gumi sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tchh... Hilang sudah death matchku setelah sekian lama" kata Rin yang kemudian memasukkan ChainSawnya ke dalam bajunya (Jangan tanya kenapa bisa muat).

Setelah mereka bertiga masuk bersama ke dalam apartemen, Len mulai menjelaskan satu persatu situasi yang si kembar itu hadapi, Gumi kemudian menarik napas dan tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol nya dan berkata:

"Jangan khawatir, berpikirlah positif, mungkin saja ada nelayan yang ingin mengasah pisaunya demi ketajaman pisaunya untuk memotong ikan" kata Gumi dengan wajah riang.

"Gumi-san, mana ada nelayan yang jauh-jauh datang kesini hanya untuk mengasah pisau dapurnya di pintu apartemen orang lain" jawab Len menyangkal teori Gumi.

Melihat hal ini Gumi kembali merenung dan kembali menyumbangkan teorinya.

"Kalau begitu mungkin saja ada seorang pahlawan tampan yang hendak mencabut pedang saktinya di pintu ini untuk mengalahkan Raja Setan dan komplotan-komplotannya?" kata Gumi lagi dengan wajah riangnya lagi.

"GUMI-SAN!, INI BUKAN GAME RPG TAHU!? Dan bukan pedang tapi pisau" teriak Len.

"Ahhh aku tahu-"

"STOP! AKU MENGERTI! AKU MENGERTI! JADI TOLONG BERHENTI!"

Dan situasi pun kembali terkendali... (sepertinya).

"Ohhh!? Gumi-san sudah datang?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja Luka kembali ke ruang tamu dengan beberapa kotak camilan di tangannya.

"Ahh Luka-sensei, selamat siang" sapa Gumi ke Luka.

"Hei~ berhentilah memanggilku sensei~ aku ini kan hanya dokter mata" kata Luka yang tersipu-sipu malu.

"Jangan begitu Luka-nee, Gumi yakin pasti sensei sudah menyelamatkan mata banyak orang kan? Itu merupakan sebuah pekerjaan yang sangat mulia lho" kata Rin mendukung Gumi.

"Untuk kali ini saja aku sependapat denganmu Nee-chan" Angguk Len.

Dan mereka bertiga akhirnya menghabiskan sisa waktu mereka membicarakan kelebihan-kelebihan yang dimiliki Luka, sementara Luka yang mendengarkan ketiga temannya itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan berpikir betapa bahagianya mereka berteman dengan mereka, sementara itu Miku yang saat ini masih di dapur sempat mendengar pembicaraan mereka, dan berbeda dengan Luka, Miku hanya bisa diam dan mengeluarkan keringat di wajahnya dengan jumlah yang mungkin bisa membanjiri perumahan sambil berbisik pelan.

"Enak sekali mereka bisa bicara begitu, kalau mereka mengetahui sisi gelap Luka dan jumlah pasien yang sekarang berada di kantong mayat... Mungkin merekalah korban selanjutnya" bisik Miku.

**~5 minutes later~**

"Ehemm aku yakin kita para tetangga sudah berkumpul disini, jadi mari kita mulai saya pesta makan yang meriah ini, aku harap kalian tidak keberatan karena ini masih jam kerja dan masih jam sekolah" kata Luka dengan pose membungkuk.

Setelah itu Luka memandang Gumi dan mereka berdua mengangguk bersama-sama, Gumi kemudian berdiri dan mengambil sebuah mikrofon dari sakunya.

"Jadi kita semua sudah berkumpul disini sebagai tetangga yang baik satu sama lain SETUJU!" teriak Gumi kearah teman-temannya.

"Anu aku kurang-"

"AHHH~~ Kau ini bicara apa Len? Tentu saja kita semua ini tetangga yang akrab satu sama lain, dan kita ini saudara kembar terhebat di dunia ya kan? **Len-kun?**" kata Rin dengan nada akhir yang 'gelap' dan seperti memberi sinyal _'Bicara macam-macam kubunuh kau"_

"Ahh hahaha tentu sa-saja Onee-chan" kasihan Len.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan-makan! !"

"Jadi memang langsung ke to the point ya Gumi?" kata Miku yang sudah kembali dari dapur.

"Entah mengapa aku melupakan seseorang~ tapi biarlah ayo kita pesta!" pikir Miku saat melihat teman-temannya itu.

Dengan meriah akhirnya mereka mengadakan pesta makan-makan tersebut. Mulai dari Len yang ditelanjangi karena kalah main suit sampai Miku yang memperlihatkan koleksi buku-buku nistanya (Tentunya langsung disita oleh Luka) dan hal ini berlanjut sampai larut malam. Namun dibalik semua itu mereka sebenarnya melupakan sesuatu yang amat sangat penting. Disaat mereka asyik berpesta, terlihat seorang perempuan berambut perak, bermata merah dengan pakaian piyama yang meminum satu botol sake yang sudah disediakan Luka di pojok ruangan.

"Miku? Apa kau melihat botol sakenya? Tadi kutaruh di meja kan?" tanya Luka ke gadis berambut twintail.

"Ehh? Kukira Luka-chan yang memindahkan?" kata Miku yang malah memutar balikkan pertanyaannya.

Perempuan berambut perak yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung pergi kearah pintu rusak tersebut bersama dengan botol sake yang dibawanya dan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa diketahui tentunya.

"Hahh~~ tidak kusangka mereka masih belum menyadari kehadiranku, kejam sekali padahal sebelum si kembar datang aku sudah duluan tiba" kata perempuan itu.

**Gluk Gluk Gluk**

"Ahhh~~ Luka pintar juga soal memilih sake, kurasa sudah saatnya aku kerja"

Setelah meneguk beberapa liter botol sake tersebut, perempuan berambut perak itu kemudian menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika piyama yang dia kenakan berubah menjadi sebuah gaun malam bewarna abu-abu berkilau yang terlihat cukup minim karena memperlihatkan lekukan buah dadanya dan juga paha mulusnya.

"Nikmati pestanya ya teman-teman" katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke belakang.

Setelah itu perempuan berambut perak itu langsung meloncat dari apartemen tersebut menuju sebuah tiang listrik dan kemudian melakukan sprint dari atap rumah ke atap rumah. Saat berada di atap rumah, perempuan berambut perak itu menjatuhkan beberapa kartu kecil di setiap rumah tersebut yang bertuliskan:

**"Anda Lapar?"**

**"Anda Haus?"**

**"Anda Kesal?"**

**atau**

**"Anda sedang Mencret dan Diare parah?"**

**"Tenang saja"**

**"Itu Bukan Urusan Saya!"**

**"Kecuali"**

**"Anda bersedih?"**

**"Merasa Dunia sudah berakhir?"**

**"Dan merasa patah hati?"**

**"Tenang saja"**

**"Itu juga bukan urusan saya"**

**"Karena yang menjadi urusan saya hanyalah kelanjutan manga dan anime setiap minggunya"**

**"Sekian"**

**WARNING:**

**Orang yang membaca kartu ini akan saya datangi dan saya berikan pizza secara gratis.**

**GRATIS! ! !**

**Hanya dengan menunggu selama 7 hari setelah membaca kartu ini saya akan diam-diam memasukkan pizza tersebut ke dalam menu makanan anda.**

**KELEBIHAN:**

**Dengan memakan pizza tersebut tubuh dan wajah anda akan berubah warna menjadi hijau seperti tokoh superhero bernama H#lk secara kurang lebih 1 menit,**

**dan juga anda akan memiliki kekuatan tambahan yaitu menyemburkan busa dari mulut anda,**

**dan dapat menyembuhkan pegal-pegal dan linu plus penyakit bawaan secar ajaib,  
**

**serta membuat tidur anda semakin nyenyak.**

**KEKURANGAN:**

**-Tidak Ada-**

**Pesan-pesan berikut ini disampaikan oleh**

**"Yowane Haku"**

**Semoga hidup anda tentram di dunia sana.**

**XD**

"Dasar maniak" senyum seorang laki-laki yang secara tidak sengaja menemukan kartu tersebut.

~Back to Luka apartement~

"Hei~~ Luka-chan! Apa kau mengambil tempura dan sushiku!?" tanya Miku pada si dokter berambut merah muda.

"Tidak..." jawab Luka sedikit dingin.

"Begitu? ya sudahlah ehh- Luka mau kemana"

"Pergi ke luar sebentar"

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Luka melihat ke atap apartemennya seakan mencari sesuatu dan kemudian memanjat atap tersebut hanya untuk menemukan seorang laki-laki yang dengan santainya menyantap sebuah tempura sambil mendengarkan musik lewat earphone nya, yapp itu adalah sang author.

**Plakk!**

"Jadi memang kau ya?" kata Luka setelah melempar sandal miliknya tepat ke kepala sang author.

"Ouww! Ohh Luka? Sedang apa disini?"

"Itu kata-kataku brengsek!"

"Aku? Hanya sedang menikmati bulan"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, nanti kau malah menjadi serigala jejadian lho"

"Daripada itu kembalikan semua makanan dan botol sake yang kau ambil"

"Sayang sekali tapi kalau makanan sudah kuhabiskan, kalau sake, Haku yang ambil tadi"

Sang author kemudian melemparkan piring-piring yang tadinya dipakai untuk tempat makanan kearah Luka dan si rambut pink berhasil menangkapnya dengan cepat tentunya.

"Aku tidak percaya kata-katamu, mana sakenya"

"Hei aku ini masih dibawah umur lho, selain itu aku ini sangat benci dengan yang namanya alkohol"

"Begitu? Ngomong-ngomong Haku itu siapa?"

"Dia tetanggamu..."

"Ehh!? Aku tidak ingat! !

"Kau ini bodoh ya?" (Kurasa aku terlalu membuat Haku transparan di cerita ini)

"Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kau masuk dan ikut kedalam pesta?"

"Itu tidak perlu, karena yang namanya author selalu bekerja dibalik layar"

"Kau berkata begitu tapi kau sendiri malah menampakkan identitasmu..."

Setelah itu Luka berjalan mendekat kearah author dan mengarahkan tangan kirinya yang sudah dikepalkan kearah author.

"Kalau begitu jangan terlambat update, karena aku juga kerepotan menunggu chapter selanjutnya"

"Sebisaku ya~~" kata author dengan menempelkan kepalan tangan kanannya kearah Luka.

**~To Be Continue~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohh ya Luka, aku lupa bilang, besok kau mulai kerja di klinik ya~~"

"EHHHH!? KUKIRA AKU MASIH BISA BERSANTAI BEBERAPA CHAPTER KEDEPAN!?"

"Aku berubah pikiran karena itu terlalu lama, sampai jumpa 5 hari depan ya~~"

"Tunggu!? Yang benar 5 hari atau besok!?"

"5 hari di duniaku, sementara 1 hari di duniamu, bye-bye~~"

"TUNGGU OI! KEMARI KAU AUTHOR SIALAN! ! !"

* * *

Chapter 2 part 2 Selesai! ! ! Akhirnya makan waktu 5 hari juga, wahh saya lumayan capek, ternyata 3 hari gak mungkin karena, laptop sering di 'BOOKING'

Jadi ya terima kasih sudah membaca kelanjutan fic saya ini tolong berikan support jika menurut reader menarik dengan fav atau follow, see ya next time XD

**EXTRA:**

**-Luka Apartement-**

"AUTHOR!? AKU MAU PROTES" teriak Len pada Author.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menakut-nakuti kami dengan menjadi seperti psikopat seperti itu!? Kau juga tidak perlu bawa pisau kan!?"

"Benar! ! Gara-gara kau aku malah tidak jadi mencincangmu kan!?" teriak Rin.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir juga kau harus ganti rugi! Ini kan pintu kami!" kali ini Rin yang berteriak sementara author hanya diam saja.

"Tunggu kalian semua! Ini bukan salah Author! Tapi pahlawan tampan yang-"

"BERISIK! !" bentak semua orang di ruang tersebut pada Gumi.

"Yang bisa kukatakan adalah 'itu bukan aku' " jawab author mencoba menenangkan situasi.

"Bohong banget! Terus kata-kata ancaman di Extra chapter sebelumnya itu apa!?"

"Itu... Tentu saja... hanya akting~~"

**PRANGGG! !**

Kepala Author dihantam piring oleh Luka.

**(Author is down)**

"Hahh, kalau memang apa yang dikatakannya benar, berarti mungkin ada seorang pembunuh bayaran yang mengincar kita!?" kata Len yang menjadi panik.

"Jangan khawatir, mau psikopat atau apa saja, akan kucincang semuanya" kata Rin sambil memegang garpu dan pisau di kedua tangannya.

"Ahh benar juga dia ini kan juga spesies langka" kata semua orang minus author.


	4. Act 3: Doctor of the Dead

Yooo~~ Kagamine Len Desu! (Za Kagamine Twins!)

Uhmm saya tahu apa yang anda para reader sekalian pikirkan. Saya sendiri juga bingung kenapa malah saya yang ngucapin salam pembuka disini.  
Sebenarnya daritadi Len tidak melihat siapa-siapa disini jangankan author, Rin-nee, Luka-nee, dan karakter lainnya juga tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Yang Len tahu, Len hanya disuruh author untuk menggantikannya sementara. Ohh, Shiranui-san juga minta tolong kalau a**da** **PROFIL** dari karakter-karakter yang telah muncul di bawah (silahkan dibaca).

Jadi pertama-tama saya selaku mewakili Shiranui-san, mengucapkan terima kasih pada para reader dan author sekalian yang telah membaca fic ini, semoga masih setia mengikuti perkembangan ceritanya (walaupun ooc, gaje, ancur, dkk. sihh).

Jadi sekarang kita ke Review-Time:

(Berikut ini tulisan asli author, Len hanya perantara)

**-Shinseina Hana-san:**

Hahahaha, gak masalah kok Shinseina-san, panggil saya sesuka anda(jangan yang aneh-aneh tapi :3 Update shiranui memang sengaja di pagi-pagi buta. Alasannya? Karena di jam pagi itulah shiranui download anime jadi cepet banget (Wahahahaha). Dan soal update berapa hari sekali itu memang susah menentukannya, jadi saya berterima kasih karena telah membuka mata saya(yahh tapi yang namanya update memang bingungin). Tapi yang paling penting saya berterima kasih karena Shinseina-san mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya ini, Sankyuu, silahkan nikmati chapter ini :3

**-Fuyukaze Mahou-san:**

Fufufu anda belum melihat kegajean Gumi yang sebenarnya, dan Len? Ohh ya Len kasihan ya... Kasihan dehh Len XD Tapi karena kasihan itulah Len malah jadi tokoh paling penting di fic ini, karena Len itu satu dari tiga karakter yang **'Normal/Waras'** yang tugasnya tau kan? Meluruskan pikiran karakter lain yang mudah berubah arah. Soal Haku tinggal lihat di profilnya nanti. Dan Luka? Fufufu anda beruntung karena di chapter ini saya akan menunjukkan bagaimana dia bekerja plus obat-obatan yang dia gunakan. Dan tentu saja, saya ucapkan rasa terima kasih yang sebesar-besar telah membaca fic saya, silahkan nikmati chapter baru~~.

**-Kurotori Rei-san:**

Wahoo~~ nishishishishi (Apa sebaiknya Shiranui tambah nama belakang jackson aja ya? XD ). Soal Haku, ada alasan kenapa si rambut uban #JEDUKK. Maksud shiranui si rambut perak nulis kertas kayak gitu (silahkan lihat profilnya dibawah). Dan untuk GumixRin. . . . . Entah kenapa darah Shiranui jadi mendidih, yahh boleh lahh nyoba pairing baru. "**Anything is Possible" **(Sekalian buat nambah pengalaman) . Dan terakhir, Shiranui mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena Kurotori-san telah membaca fic saya ini, silahkan nikmati chapter baru :D

**-Yamashii Raura-san:**

Muhahaha, Terima kasih telah membaca fic shiranui yang satu ini~ (welcome to the party XD). This is only the beginning, masih banyak kegilaan lainnya yang menunggu di chapter-chapter lainnya. Shiranui sarankan untuk mendinginkan kepala sebelum membaca fic Shiranui ini #DIHAJAR Len!. Ehemm jadi tentu saja Shiranui ucapkan terima kasih lagi atas waktu yang anda berikan untuk membca fic saya ini, nikmati chapter baru XD

**-TasyaMarvell-san:**

Bener-bener tuhh Luka~~, Tasya-san aja tau, makanya jangan marah-marah entar Luka ketemu sama preman balet lho kukukukuku, dan semua yang Tasya-san sampaikan soal karakter-karakter di fic saya ini 99,99% akurat (kecuali Shiranui tentunya, saya kan anak baik muhahahahaha #DITABRAK TRUK)  
Ermmm, jadi saya berikan ucapan terima kasih karena telah membaca fic saya ini, yoshh! silahkan nikmati chapter kali ini.

**_"Bagi yang ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya, silahkan review ke fic saya, nge flame juga gak masalah terutama mungkin ada Typo(asal jangan kepedesan ya :) Dan yang menyukai fic saya boleh kok di follow dan di Fave~~ Tehee silahkan baca Chapter ini dengan tenang"._**

* * *

**Dan itu yang dikatakan Shiranui-san.**

Shiranui: Yo Len~ Maaf kami terlambat tadi sempet macet ada kereta ditabrak angkot, kasihan lho yang naik kereta luka-luka, angkotnya malah lari(!?)

**Ahh ya tidak apa-apa, ehh tunggu. . . . Kau bilang apa tadi!?**

Rin: Maaf ya Len, gara-gara tadi ada harimau dimakan gajah, kami jadi telat.

**YANG BENAR SAJA!? APA SEKARANG GAJAH SUDAH NAIK LEVEL DI RANTAI MAKANAN!? DAN APA-APAAN SIKAP BAIKMU INI!? SIAPA KAU!?**

Luka&Miku: Gomen nee~ Len-kun tadi Gumi kebelet pipis jadi kami mengantarnya sampai ke kamar mandi~~ Disana kami pipis bareng~~

**KALAU MENGANTAR KE KAMAR MANDI AKU MENGERTI, TAPI KENAPA SAMPAI BUANG AIR DI TEMPAT YANG SAMA!? DAN JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL ITU DI DEPAN LAKI-LAKI! ! !**

Gumi: Len-kun maaf ya-

**AHHH Cukup-cukup, aku mengerti, ahh tunggu kenapa alasan kalian BERBEDA SEMUA!? Kalian mempermainkanku ya?!**

Shiranui: Sudahlah Len~~ bagaimana kalau kau yang memberi summary chapter sebelumnya, aku tidak keberatan kok ;)

**Ehh? Aku? Ahh apa benar tidak apa-apa?**

Shiranui: Tentu saja~~ Ya kan? Semuanya?

Luka/Miku/Gumi/Rin/**(gak ada Haku)**: Tentu saja Len! ! Bukankah kita semua ini sekeluarga?

**Semuanya~ Aku pikir kalian semua itu hanya kumpulan orang-orang abnormal tapi ternyata aku salah perhitungan.**

**Terima kasih. . .**

**Terima Kasih Semuanya. . . Dengan ini chapter normal impianku akhirnya terpenuhi. **

**-****Chapter tanpa ada kesalahan summary**.

**-Chapter tanpa adanya mimpi Miku-nee yang super anehh.**

**-Dan Chapter dimana aku benar-benar dihargai disini.**

**Terima kasih. . . . . :')**

Shiranui: Hei, tidak usah sampai menangis kan? Sudah Para Reader sudah menunggu tuhh!

**Baik~ Shiranui-san.**

**Disclamer: By Yamaha and Crypton :3**

* * *

**Previously on Daily Lives of Megurine Luka.**

**Luka yang mengadakan pesta makan-makan untuk memperingati hari tetangga nasional, membuat ikatan diantara para tetangga itu menjadi sangat erat!**

**Namun ikatan yang erat itu masih diuji oleh psikopat jalanan yang masih berkeliaran(psikopat yang ngerusak pintu). Author yang dicurigai oleh para tetangga akhirnya terlepas dari belenggu kecurigaan mereka.**

**Sementara itu Haku masih tidak jelas keberadaannya.**

**Sementara pada chapter kali ini, Shiranui-san akan menampilkan pekerjaan Luka sebagai dokter di kliniknya.**

**Mari kita simak kelanjutan dari fic "Daily Lives of Megurine Luka"**

**Tidak kusangka hari ini datang juga~~~**

* * *

**"Winter", 21 December 2099, 00:02 AM**

**~Gumi Land~**

**BOOOOMM ! !**

**BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! ! !**

"Kapten Gumi! Pasukan musuh semakin mendekat! apa yang harus kita lakukan!?" teriak Kopral Rin yang panik karena banyaknya bom yang berjatuhan.

"Tenangkan dirimu kopral! Dalam perang yang panik duluan itu, adalah pihak yang kalah! ! !" bentak Kapten Gumi pada anak buahnya.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan agar tidak panik!?" tanya Rin pada atasannya.

"Sudah pasti kan? C. . I. .U. .M. . . . . A. .K. U." kata Gumi dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang dagu mungil Rin.

"Ohhh~ Kapten~ Menikahlah denganku! ! ! Mmmmm" Rin yang terkesimah oleh ajakan kaptennya itu langsung menerima bibir Gumi, dan melakukan tarian lidah yang panas.

**~Luka Land~**

"Kapten Luka! ! Pihak Gumi Land melakukan serangan yang tidak terduga, dan memukul mundur pasukan kita! !" teriak seorang Serdadu bernama Miku.

"Apa!? Bagaimana mereka melakukannya!?" Sang pemimpin yang bingung bertanya kearah Miku.

"Kapten dan Kopral mereka melakukan ciuman panas! Hal ini membuat para serdadu kita yang sudah lama nge fans sama Kapten Gumi PATAH HATI! !" teriak Miku dengan panik.

"Gawat! Apa kau ada ide Serdadu Miku!?" tanya Kapten Luka ke bawahannya.

"Fufufu, tentu saja ada. . . Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan adegan panas seperti mereka?" kata Miku yang tiba-tiba memeluk atasannya dari belakang.

"Mi-Miku! ! Tapi kalau kita melakukannya disini, nanti. . . . ."

"Jangan khawatirkan hal kecil, ayo~~ Kita bersenang-senang~~"

**~Shiranui Land~**

"JENDERAL SHIRANUI! KEDUA PASUKAN MUSUH BERHASIL MENEPIS SERANGAN KITA! !" teriak Kapten Haku pada atasannya.

"APA!? Bagaimana mereka melakukannya!?" tanya sang jenderal ke Haku.

"Di Gumi Land, sang kapten dan kopral bawahannya melakukan ciuman panas dan di Luka Land, **MEREKA MELAKUKAN ADEGAN PANAS DENGAN MEMANGGANG BARBEQUE! !"** jawab sang kapten pada atasannya.

"TCHH SIAALAN! ! AKU JUGA PENGEN MAKAN BARBEQUE! ! LEN ! APA KAU PUNYA IDE!?" teriak Shiranui ke arah kopral Len.

". . . . . . ."

"Oi Len! Aku bicara padamu" teriak Shiranui kearah Len yang tidak menjawab apa-apa.

...

...

...

...

...

"Ya, seseorang tolong bunuh aku. . . ." kata Len dengan singkat dan dengan wajah damai penuh airmata seakan semua impiannya lenyap.

* * *

"HAHH!? LEN! Aku baru saja bermimpi aneh!" kata Rin pada adiknya.

**~DUAKKK! ! !~**

"JADI KALI INI MIMPIMU! !? AKU SUDAH TIDAK PERCAYA LAGI DENGAN KALIAN! ! !" teriak Len sambil melempari sofa kearah kakaknya.

* * *

**"Summer", 10 August 2014, 08:00 AM**

**Normal POV**

Seperti biasa di hari yang panas ini, banyak orang mau-tidak mau tetap harus melanjutkan aktivitas sehari-harinya. Sama seperti gadis berambut pirang dengan model side-ponytail ini. Perempuan ini sudah mengambil kereta dari jam 08:00 pagi untuk pergi bekerja.

"Ahh Panas sekali seperti biasa" kata perempuan berambut pirang itu.

Setelah turun dari kereta, perempuan itu kemudian mendatangi sebuah toko bunga dan membeli seikat bunga lili dengan mawar putih si pinggirannya, yang sepertinya untuk orang yang sudah meninggal.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu kemudian duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang biasa dipakai penduduk untuk menunggu bus. 2 menit menunggu kedatangan bus, akhirnya bus yang ditunggunya datang. Disitu perempuan berambut pirang tersebut menyapa sang supir bus yang sepertinya sudah familiar dengannya.

Sesampainya di tempat pemberhentian perempuan berambut pirang itu melambaikan tangannya ke supir bus dan kembali berjalan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tidak begitu lama ia berjalan, akhirnya dia berhenti di depan sebuah klinik yang diatasnya terdapat tulisan **'Doctor of The Dead Clinic'**.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu kemudian mengambil sebuah Klakson-Portable dari tas bawaannya dan kemudian masuk kedalam klinik tersebut. Saat dia sudah masuk, perempuan berambut pirang tersebut langsung memasuki ruangan bernama 'Ruang Ganti' dan tidak begitu lama ia keluar dengan memakai baju perawat putih dengan rok minim lengkap dengan topinya yang bergambar salib merah.

"Saatnya kerja" katanya, setelah itu dia meletakkan bunga yang ia beli di sebuah vas bunga bewarna biru dan meletakkannya di meja receptionist klinik itu.

Setelah menata bunga itu sang perempuan berambut pirang mengambil kembali klakson yang dikeluarkannya tadi dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sepertinya adalah ruang pemeriksaan. Disana ada perempuan berambut merah muda dengan piyama yang tertidur di meja kerjanya sambil mengigau.

"Ahhhnn Miku-chan stop~ ahhhnnn~~ stop Miku-chan~ kalau terus dibakar seperti itu nanti dagingnya gosong~~" igau perempuan berambut merah muda itu.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu kemudian mendekatinya sambil memegang klakson-portable di tangannya dan-

**DUAKKK! ! !**

**"**HEI DOKTEK MALAS! CEPAT BANGUN! ! ! KAU ADA JANJI DENGAN PASIEN JAM SETENGAH 9 KAN!?" bentak sang perempuan berambut pirang sambil memukulnya dengan klakson-portable itu.

"Ugyaaa!? Ohh? Kau ternyata" kata sang dokter yang menanggapi pukulan asistennya itu dengan santai.

"Jangan mengatakan _'Ohh? Kau ternyata' _di depanku, cepat bangun! Atau kau mau kulaporkan ke polisi?" ancam perempuan berambut pirang itu.

Dengan cepat perempuan berambut merah muda itu langsung menuju ke kamar mandi dan keluar dengan memakai kemeja, rok hitam dengan panthy-house hitam dan memakai jas dokter bewarna putih, lengkap dengan sepasang kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jadi ? Akita Neru-san, siapa pasien kita yang pertama?" kata perempuan berambut merah muda itu.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini sihh?" kata perawat berambut pirang yang bernama Neru itu.

Neru POV

Urmmm mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah ada yang mengenal Neru. Bagi yang belum salam kenal, dan entah kenapa beberapa minggu lalu aku bisa bekerja bersama dokter yang satu ini. Dan lagi, sepertinya beberapa pasiennya selalu berakhir di kantung mayat (Entah kenapa dia tidak dituntut oleh banyak orang padahal tindakannya sudah jelas).

"Pasiennya belum datang, mungkin sebentar lagi" kataku padanya.

"Kalau begitu itu siapa?"

"UWOHHH!? SEJAK KAPAN ANDA ADA DISITU!?"

"Uhmm barusan datang"

Tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang penuda di belakangku, dan... Entah mengapa mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

"Walaupun sudah mengadakan janji, bisa anda isi formulir ini?" kataku, memberikan selembar kertas padanya.

"Wahh, pelayanan klinik ini bagus sekali~ Pantas banyak orang yang datang kesini~ Kebetulan mata kiri saya agak nyeri"

'PELAYANAN BAGUS APANYA!? DARIMANA DIA DENGAR RUMOR SEPERTI ITU!? Ahh tunggu kurasa aku tahu darimana rumor itu berasal' teriakku dalam hati, dan disaat bersamaan menoleh kearah Luka-sensei.

"Ahh ini..." kata pasien itu padaku sambil menyerahkan formulirnya.

"Terima kasih urmm tuan... Nui? Nu-Nui?"

"Nui-Nui JACKSON! Ingat itu namaku Nui-Nui Jackson!"

"Ahh, baik, tuan Jackson... " Uwahh namanya maksa banget.

"Bukan-bukan, nama saya Maeda Jackson! Ingat itu!"

OI SEBENARNYA YANG MANA!? ARGGHH BODO AMAT! !

Setelah itu, aku membawa orang yang namanya maksa banget itu ke ruang pemeriksaan.

"Keluhan anda?" tanya Luka-sensei padanya.

"Anu, begini entah kenapa pinggang saya encok dan nyeri terus setiap pagi, bisa dilihat?" katanya.

'OI! INI KLINIK MATA TAHU! ! KAU BILANG MATA KIRIMU YANG NYERI! MEMANG APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN SAKIT ENCOK!?' kataku dalam hati.

"Boleh saja, biar saya cek tensi anda, bisa kemarikan lengan kanan anda?" kata Luka-sensei sambil mengeluarkan sebuah alat ukur tensi dari lacinya.

'KENAPA MALAH PAKAI ACARA UKUR TENSI SEGALA!?'

Setelah mengukur tensi Nui-Nui Jackson, wajah Luka-sensei menjadi sangat terkejut dan terjatuh dari kursinya, tentu saja aku langsung mendatangi dan hendak menolongnya.

"Luka-sensei! Ada apa!?" tanyaku sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Jadi, memang **itu** ya..." kata tuan Nui-Nui Jackson meneteskan air matanya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" teriak Luka-sensei yang juga meneteskan air matanya.

"A-ADA APA!? COBA JELASKAN DENGAN RINCI !" melihat mereka berdua menangis aku jadi bertambah panik.

"Benar... Hiks... Kau... Mengalami **itu**" kata Luka-sensei.

**I-Itu? **Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan!?.

"Saya sudah menduganya saat usia 4 bulan" balas Nui-Nui Jackson.

4 Bulan!? JANGAN BERCANDA!? MEMANGNYA DIA BAYI SUPER JENIUS APA!?

"Karena saya ughhh... pernah menjadi bayi super jenius... saya bisa tahu kalau saya mengalami **Itu**" kata Nui-Nui Jackson.

UWAHH TEBAKANKU BENAR TERNYATA! TAPI **ITU **SEBENARNYA APA!?

"Kasihan sekali anda, bisa memiliki **itu"**

"Maaf merepotkan anda karena saya memiliki **itu"**

"WOYY KALIAN SENGAJA YA!? KALIAN SENGAJA MEMPERMAINKANKU YA!?" bentakku pada dua orang **idiot **di depanku

"Ehemm jadi kita lupakan saja masalah **itu**" jelas Luka-sensei pada Nui-Nui Jackson

"Benar sekali, lagipula **itu **sebenarnya bukan masalah besar" jawabnya pada sang dokter.

JADI KENAPA KALIAN PASANG WAJAH HISTERIS DAN TERKEJUT TADI! !? DAN SEBENARNYA **ITU** APA!?

"Baiklah, Neru-chan~ bisa ambilkan pisau bedahku? Kita akan mulai operasi" katanya dengan nada santai.

"Tunggu Sensei!? Aku tidak pernah dengar soal operasi!? Sebenarnya sakit apa dia!?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"**INSOMNIA**** stadium 6**, Bantu aku! Neru!" kata sang dokter dengan wajah amat serius.

"BANTU AKU GUNDULMU!? Mana ada Insomnia pakai operasi segala!? Kenapa juga pakai stadium segala!? Ini bukan Kanker tahu!

**PLAKKK! ! !**

Tiba-tiba saja secara tidak terduga dokter berambut merah muda itu menamparku dengan sangat keras, dan membuat wajahku bengkak-bengkak.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN LUKA-SEN-"

"JUSTRU AKU YANG BERTANYA DASAR PERAWAT BERHATI DINGIN! !" teriaknya padaku sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku

Baru kali ini aku melihat Luka-sensei dengan wajah menyeramkan, apa segitu bahayanya kah?

"Dengar Neru, tidak peduli penyakit apa yang di derita seseorang, kita juga harus membantu mereka dengan sekuat tenaga" katanya dengan nada lembut.

"Itulah tugas seorang dokter Neru, apa kau lupa tujuanmu menjadi seorang perawat?" tanyanya padaku yang membuka mata hatiku.

"Untuk membantu sensei...?" jawabku dengan nada penuh kebimbangan.

"Benar, jadi aku ingin kau ke ruang peralatan dan ambilkan peralatan operasi yang aku butuhkan, kau bisa kan?" katanya sambil mengelus kepalaku, hal ini membuatnya air mataku jatuh juga.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku! Tunggu saja! SENSEI! !" jawabku dengan lantang dan melakukan sprint ke ruang peralatan.

"Neru-chan! !" panggil Luka-sensei tiba-tiba, yang membuatku menoleh lagi kearahnya.

"Ayo kita selamatkan pria malang ini!" katanya dengan nada mantap.

"ROGER LUKA-SENSEI!" jawabku yang tidak kalah mantap, kemudian langsung melanjutkan sprintku ke ruang peralatan.

.

.

.

.

**~5 minutes later~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Luka-sensei! ! Infus! Pisau Bedah! Inkubator! Alat jahit! Dan Alat lainnya sudah kubawa! Kita sekarang siap untuk-"

"Jadi kau kuberikan obat pil dan sirup ini, aku ingin kau meminumnya sehari 2 kali, jangan lupa untuk kumur-kumur setelah minum obat"

"Ahh terima kasih Sensei! Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak!"

"Tidak usah sungkan, saya kan dokter~"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu..."

**Blamm...**

"Wahh lumayan, bayaran kali ini banyak juga~~ Ahh Neru!? Sedang apa kau disitu? Aku ingin kau carikan dokumen pasien nomor 45"

". . . . . . ."

"Hei~~ Jangan diam saja disitu, dan kenapa kau membawa peralatan operasi segala? Ini kan klinik mata! Dasar bocah lucu, uhmm? Kau tidak sakit kan Neru?"

"Tidak. . . . . . . Hanya saja, aku merasa kalau sebagian jiwaku hilang begitu saja"

"Ohh? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, sudahlah cepat carikan dokumennya"

"Ahh baiklah, daripada itu Sensei. . . . . Obat apa yang kau berikan pada orang itu?"

**~Kagamine Apartment~**

"Uhmmm? Seharusnya ada disini?" kata Len yang bingung di depan sebuah laci.

"Seingatku aku meletakkan pemutih bajunya di laci? Kenapa malah tidak ada!?" katanya sedikit panik.

"Selain itu kurasa aku juga menyimpan pil racun tikus? Hilang lagi? Padahal sekarang lagi banyak tikus! Ya sudahlah, aku bisa minta Rin belikan" katanya lagi sambil menghela napas dan membuka handphonenya untuk menghubungi kakaknya.

"Halo? Rin-nee? Bisa belikan pemutih baju dan pil racun tikus? Iya! Ini sudah yang kesembilan kalinya hilang! Iya! Tolong ya!"

-Beep-

**~Back to Luka Clinic~**

"Tentu saja obat mujarab ala Megurine Luka~~" katanya.

Setelah merasa sebagian harga diriku dijual begitu saja, akhirnya aku hanya melakukan apa yang Luka-sensei suruh, dan menyerahkan dokumen yang dicarinya. Kebetulan karena pasiennya sepi, Luka-sensei menyuruhku untuk menonton Tv di ruang istirahat.

**-Beep-**

"Breaking News, baru saja! Pihak kepolisian setempat menemukan mayat laki-laki di pinggir jalan" kata host berita tersebut.

"Ohh!? Apa psikopat jalanan itu beraksi lagi" kataku pada diriku sendiri.

"Pihak kepolisian akhirnya menemukan sejumlah barang bukti di dekat tubuh korban, bahwa korban sebenarnya melakukan bunuh diri di pagi bolong ini, di tengah jalan pula!" kata host itu lagi.

"Fuhh bodoh sekali!, melakukan bunuh diri! Dasar tidak sayang nyawa! !" kataku agak kesal.

"Identitas korban adalah **Nui-Nui Maeda Jackson **dan bunuh diri dengan menelan pil racun tikus dan pemutih pakaian!"

". . . . . . . ."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"**LUUUUKAAAAAAA-SEEEEENSEEEEEIIIII! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"**

**To be Continue~~**

* * *

Chesuutooo! ! ! Selesai juga akhirnya, fiuhh~~ Terima kasih pada para reader dan author yang dapat menyelesaikan membaca chapter ini dari atas sampai bawah, okee sesuai janji saya berikan beberapa profil lengkap karakter-karakter yang ada di fic saya~~ Jangan lupa untuk membaca extra(omake) di akhir profil karena ada GumixRin dibawah~~ (Omedeto Kurotori-san X3) _**Bagi para reader yang mau sumbang ide akan saya terima dengan tangan terbuka.**_Okeyy sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih telah membaca fic saya ini, sampai jumpa beberapa hari ke depan~~ XD (Mungkin saya update semingguan... udah mau sekolah soalnya :) **Please Support my work if you guys like it :D**

**#Daily Lives of Megurine Luka Character Profile#**

***Main Character:**

** 1. Megurine Luka**

**Nickname: Luka, Luka-chan, Luka-sensei**

**Skill: Operasi pakai gunting rambut, memasak, High-Spirited Person (Only when working)**

**Occupation: Doctor**

**Alias: "Doctor of the Dead"**

**Age: 29**

**Love Interest: Hatsune Miku**

**A.N. : Karakter utama di cerita yang memiliki skill luar biasa dalam memasak namun kadang payah dan bersemangat dalam bekerja(dokter). **

**2. Hatsune Miku**

**Nickname: Miku-chan, Beast-Women**

**Skill: Membaca buku setebal 10 cm hanya dalam 1 menit (bertambah cepat jika yang dibaca buku dewasa), Penciuman 15x lebih sensitif dari anjing (Hanya berlaku untuk wanita)**

**Occupation: College Student**

**Alias: "Hentai" ( '-')b  
**

**Age: 24**

**Love Interest: Megurine Luka**

**A.N. : Hanya dalam membaca skill dan aliasnya diatas sudah pada mengerti kan? Miku disini itu sangat buas kalau sudah menyangkut pria dan wanita(terutama Luka)**

***Supporting Character:**

**1. Kagamine Rin**

**Nickname: Rin-chan, Rin-Nee, Sadist**

**Skill: Menyimpan segala bentuk senjata tajam dan tumpul di tubuhnya, mampu memikirkan 1001 cara sadis untuk menyelesaikan masalah.**

**Occupation : Highschool student.**

**Alias: "Sadist-Loving Girl" / "Super-Masochist Girl" (Only with Gumi)  
**

**Age: 16**

**Love Interest: Unknown _(possibly Gumi, possibly Len)_**

**A.N. : Karakter super sadis favorit saya sendiri.**

**2. Yowane Haku  
**

**Nickname: Haku  
**

**Skill: Ahli Spam, IQ 300+, minum segentong alkohol.**

**Occupation: Unknown (possibly SPY )**

**Alias: "Bake-Onna" (Ghost Girl)**

**Age: 29**

**Love Interest: Unknown (_possibly Luka)_**

**A.N. : Karakter yang masih penuh rahasia, tenang aja, nanti ada waktunya shiranui ceritakan backgroundnya.**

** 3. Gumi Megpoid  
**

**Nickname: Gumi, Gumi-chan**

**Skill: Mampu berpikir positif 80x dari manusia biasa, Hard-worker**

**Occupation: Part-Timer**

**Alias: "SUPER-POSITIVE GIRL"  
**

**Age: 27**

**Love Interest:****GUMI LOVES EVERYONES :D**

******A.N. : Entah Shiranui harus ngomong apa soal karakter imut nan polos yang satu ini, tapi saya suka dengan watak polosnya yang ceria.  
**

******4. Shiranui (Jackson [?] )**

******Nickname: Shiranui, Author, Jackson**

******Skill: (reader yang menilai)**

******Occupation: Author**

******Alias: Author**

******Age: Masih muda**

******A.N. : Teheeee gak apa-apa kan shiranui juga ikut? XD**

*******NORMAL CHARACTER:**

******1. Kagamine Len**

******Nickname: Len, Len-kun, Pig(kadang oleh Rin dirumah)**

******Skill: Mampu tetap normal walaupun author telah mencoba mempengaruhinya, Kebaikan yang over 9000.**

******Occupation: Highschool Student**

******Alias: "Futsuu-Kyara 1st" (Normal Character 1st)**

******Age: 16  
**

******A.N. : Karakter laki-laki ternormal dan terfavorit yang sengaja Shiranui pilih**

******2. Akita Neru**

******Nickname: Neru, Neru-chan**

******Skill: ********Mampu tetap normal walaupun author telah mencoba mempengaruhinya, sms dengan kecepatan 500km/jam**

**************Occupation: Nurse**

**************Alias: "Futsuu-Kyara 2nd" (Normal Character 2nd)**

**************Age: 21**

**************A.N. : Karakter normal terpenting setelah Len yang bertugas meluruskan pikiran Luka saat Len tidak ada.**

**************3. Hatsune Mikuo**

**************Nickname: Mikuo**

**************Skill: None**

**************Occupation: College Student**

**************Alias: "Botsu-Kyara" (Unused Character)**

**************Age: 29**

**************A.N: . . . . . . . . . . . . . Yahhh gitu dehh :P (Canda! sebenarnya nanti Mikuo dapet perannya sendiri. . . . entah kapan itu. . . . padahal foto profil saya mikuo)**

* * *

**************Extra:**

Di sebuah mall yang bernama Daily-Mall berdiri seorang Kagamine Rin yang sedang menerima telepon dari adiknya.

"Apa!? Hilang lagi!? Yang benar saja!? Baiklah akan sekalian kubelikan nanti! Apa kau yakin bukan kau yang meminum pemutih baju itu? Halo? Len!? Tchh dia sudah tutup teleponnya! Merepotkan saja!"

Rin kemudian dengan terpaksa membeli satu galon pemutih pakaian dan satu kardus pil racun tikus dan tentunya dikirim lewat antar-barang, Rin mana mau repot-repot membawa barang seberat itu.

Untuk meluangkan waktunya Rin kemudian ke kedai kopi terkenal di dunia "MoonBucks". Untuk menyeduh secangkir kopi dengan camilan-camilan roti. Sampai Rin kembali mengingat apa yang dia alami di mimpinya semalam.

Berciuman dengan temannya, Gumi. Berciuman dengan gaya french-kiss, dimana lidah Rin dan Gumi saling berdansa di rongga mulut masing-masing. Lembutnya bibir Gumi saat bersentuhan dengan bibirnya membuat badannya sedikit geli. Dan juga hangatnya tubuh Gumi saat memeluk tubuh Rin masih terasa jelas.

_"Sudah pasti kan? C. . I. .U. .M. . . . . A. .K. U."_

_"Ohhh~ Kapten~ Menikahlah denganku! ! ! Mmmmm"_

**#BLUSSHH**

"Bi-bisanya aku mengingat hal itu lagi!?" bisiknya sambil menahan wajah merahnya yang semakin panas.

"Uhmm? Rin-chan~~?"

"Gawat kenapa aku malah jadi mendengar suaranya!"

"Rin-chan?"

"Apa aku sudah gila!?"

"Rin-chan! ! Aku ada disini! !"

"Ehh Gumi-chan? Maksudku Gumi-san!?"

Tiba-tiba saja Gumi berada di belakang Rin dan tentunya membuat Rin terkejut.

"Apa kau sedang paruh waktu lagi?" tanya Rin padanya.

"Yapp Sekarang Gumi kerja paruh Waktu di Pizza Hat! tapi sekarang shift Gumi sudah selesai jadi boleh pulang" katanya.

"Ohh begitu?" jawab Rin.

"Hmmm!? Rin ada remah roti di pipimu **#Slurpp. **Terima kasih atas makanannya~~"

"Ehh!? Ahhh!? Uhmm!? Terima kasih!"

Gumi yang melihat ada sedikit remah roti hasil camilan Rin tadi, langsung menjilat pipinya dan sedikit mengenai bibir Rin, hal ini membuat wajah Rin kembali memerah dan membuat jawabannya terbata-bata.

"Rin-chan~~ Kita pulang bareng yukk Kau juga sedang liburan musim panas kan!?" kata Gumi yang menarik tangan mungil Rin.

"Ba-Baik!" jawab Rin dengan mantap.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan ke arah lift untuk turun ke lantai dasar, untungnya mereka tidak perlu menunggu lama karena kebetulan liftnya sedang kosong, namun di pertengahan lantai tiba-tiba saja lift tersebut terhenti dan mengguncangkan sedikit isi lift tersebut dan mengakibatkan lampu lift tersebut mati dan menjadi gelap gulita.

"KYAAAAHHHH! ! !" teriak Rin.

"Rin-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa!?" kata Gumi mengkhawatirkan Rin.

"A-Aku takut gelap #hikkss. aku takut..." isak tangis Rin kemudian terdengar oleh Gumi, yang kemudian memberinya pelukan hangat kepada Rin.

"Jangan takut... Gumi-chan ada disini~~" kata Gumi mencoba menenangkan Rin.

". . . . . . . ."

"Terima kasih Gumi-chan~" kata Rin yang sedikit tenang.

Beberapa menit kemudian lampu kembali menyala dan akhirnya mereka pulang ke apartemennya dengan bahagia.

Shiranui: CIEEEE~~ Rin naksir orang nihh~~

Rin: SHHIIIIRRRAANNUUUUIIII! ! ! !


End file.
